1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wave generating apparatus and more particularly to a wave generating apparatus used for various types of water sports such as surfriding and body surfing that is defined by a horizontally positioned rotatable tube in which a suitable amount of water is contained to form a continuous wave pattern as the tube is rotated about its axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of wave generating apparatuses have been suggested and tried. However, most of these apparatuses have features that restrict their use and they are very expensive to build or manufacture. The basic structures and methods of such devices generally require large bodies of water having a variety of wave forming mechanisms which are located in or below the water line. Most wave forming mechanisms are designed to move either along an elongated longitudinal path in a horizontal plane or in a continuous circular bath in a horizontal plane. Both arrangements require a great deal of open space to accommodate the large body of water that is needed and for the long distances required for the mechanisms to generate a proper and useful wave for body surfing or other types of surfriding such as surfboarding or tube riding.
As examples of known wave forming apparatuses attention is directed to the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,697 to Bernard J. Le Mehaute discloses a wave generator for simulated surfriding that includes a water-filled channel and a wave-forming body positioned in the channel so that water is deflected by the upper surface of the body for simulation to a rider of a boat or surfboard attached to the wave forming body. The wave forming body is either movable or stationary as long as movement exists relative to the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,332 to Arnold H. Forsman discloses a continuous wave-surfing facility having a body of water and wave generator for producing a continuous wave suitable for surfing. A plurality of generators provides serial waves on opposite sides of a tunnel structure having screen grills for preventing surfers from colliding with the wave generators. Both double-bladed and alternatively single-bladed wave generators are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,612 to Charles Bunger et al discloses a wave-producing apparatus for simulating surfing, skateboard riding, and the like, including a flexible elongated web and carriage means upwardly flexing the web and movable longitudinally thereof to produce a traveling wave.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,190 to Otto Frenzl discloses an appliance for practicing aquatic sports using gliding devices supported atop a turbulent, nonseparated flow of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,260, to Charles E. Sauerbier discloses a wave-forming generator for generating surfing waves of the tunnel-wave type on the surface of a body of water. The generator includes a generator hull which is partially submerged in the water, and a means for propelling the hull through the water in a direction of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,101 to Charles E. Sauerbier, et al, discloses a wave-forming generator for generating inclined surfaces on a contained body of water. The water is propelled against the surface-shaping generator with sufficient force to impart the desired shape to the water surface, and the generated surfaces can include waves appropriate for surfing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 883,485 to H. N. Ridgway there is disclosed am amusement apparatus that comprises a horizontally arranged cylinder having unobstructed open ends. The cylinder is freely supported on rolls in such a way that it can freely rotate in either direction about its axis.
In U. S. Pat. No. 3,536,324 to C. W. Ahrens there is disclosed a roller and track assembly for rotatably supporting a playground tread barrel for free rotation about its longitudinal axis while holding the barrel against removal from a base frame on which the rollers of the assemblies are mounted. This apparatus is very similar in structure and use as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 883,485.